pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Archipelago Thicket
is an Archford dungeon that can be entered after Lush Archipelago is completed. It holds the same main typing of Bug and Grass. Like Lush Archipelago, three Totem Pokémon are found every 8 Floors, counting floors already passed in Lush Archipelago. has no weather conditions. Attributes ArchipelagoThicketScenery1.png|Floors 1-15 ArchipelagoThicketScenery2.png|Floors 16-25 Floors 1-15 From the start of the dungeon there is deep darkness. The Totem Ursaring and Vileplume will be encountered on Floor 2 and 10 respectively. Floors 16-25 The Totem Shiinotic is the final Totem Pokémon on the dungeon floors, and it is encountered on Floor 18. Lurantis' Hollow After the boss, there's a room with warps, locked doors, and a Tangela. If the player has all 7 petals, talking to Tangela will provide them with an Overgrown Key which is one-use and opens either of the locked doors at the top of the map, which lead to the end room. One can exit the dungeon by taking the warp to the left of the topmost room if they cannot continue. Lurantis' Hollow.png Lurantis' Hollow Guide.png|Guide Boss The boss of is a Lurantis and Toucannon. Lurantis drops the seventh and final petal when defeated. Boss Drop: *Pink Petal (Lurantis) Before Fighting: *''???: Close! Close! Trigger it! *???: What do you mean they made it through? You can't see a thing in here, and you're telling me, that they didn't trigger a single trap!? *???: They're everywhere! How can they not? :Your vision begins to adjust... *''Toucannon: I-I don't understand! I made sure to place all the ones you requested... even the ones to slow you down! *''Lurantis'': Enough of this! *''Lurantis'': So you've beaten the Archipelago? Tremendous feat... I'll congratulate you. *''Lurantis'': However, you won't be progressing any further. I won't let you... *''Lurantis'': You're in our world now... After Defeating: *''Lurantis'': Y-you... actually won? *''Lurantis'': I've never been beaten before... *''Lurantis'': Pathetic! You may have beaten us, but you'll never be able to escape! I lost the key years ago! Besides, no chance you're getting through my home. *''Lurantis'': You should leave, before I change my mind. Lush Archipelago Thicket Clearing End Box The end room can be accessed when the player uses an Overgrown Key obtained from Tangela. It has two Deluxe Boxes that can contain: *Eviolite *Ring Target *Spore Sac *Grass Dust *Insect Plate *Meadow Plate *Swarm Band *Vine Band *Overgrown Key *Moss Rock *Mossy Jewel *Gold Banana Bunch *TM Energy Ball *TM Grass Knot *TM Leech Life *TM Solar Beam *TM Substitute *Rainbow Flower Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Mystery Eggs has Mystery Eggs that can appear on all floors. Dungeon Objective It has the same main objective as the dungeon former to it; collecting petals from Totem Pokémon in order to create an Overgrown Key through Tangela. has its own unique recruits being Fomantis, Morelull, and Pansage from Mystery Eggs. Snivy is also a Mystery Egg here, making it obtainable outside of Harmonic Tower. Restrictions Rules *All 7 colored petals are required to obtain an Overgrown Key. *Said Overgrown Key is needed to get to the end room. Tips *The darkness is heavy so X-Ray Specs or Charm are a good choice in held item. **Pokémon and items, therefore the Totems, can spawn in hallways, so keep that in mind for the Totem floors. Trivia * was created by Prismatic. * was released on the 11th of August in 2019. *The dungeon name was going to be "Lush Archipelago Thicket", but was deemed too long. That name is still used in the end room however. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Archford Category:Archford Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Continuation Dungeons